


People Are Strange

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: It's Fun To be A Vampire [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: An introduction to my DarkHawk Vampire AU inspired by Farraige25 and all our favourite vampire films. This will be an ongoing series in the same manner as Land & Sea, with each part being a different part of the boys' history. Suitable for Halloween methinks :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farraige25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farraige25/gifts), [TalesInInkAndStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/gifts).



Neil stared up at the building in front of him and then back down at his mobile. The address was correct according to his satnav, but the place in front of him didn’t look like it was even used, let alone inhabited. He shifted the cardboard box of Chinese takeout (enough to feed about ten people) and wondered of it was one of those odd underground parties. 

Another scout along the alley that ran between the building and the closed shop next door revealed a door. It was secured with a heavy duty steel security gate. There was something that looked like a doorbell next to it and he pressed it tentatively, still trying to balance the food. To his surprise he heard a bell ring inside and listened intently for the sound of feet. There was nothing, and he was about to turn and head back to the car when the door opened, scaring the shit out of him. 

‘Jesus.’ he said. ‘I didn’t even hear you.’

‘Yeah, sorry.’ The man inside said. He unlocked the security gate and opened it, then beckoned the man inside. ‘Come on up.’ 

Neil looked past him into the staircase behind the man. It was only very dimly lit and a shiver went through him. 

‘Actually would it be cool if I just handed this off to you here?’ he asked. The man shrugged. Neil thought there was something just a little off about him, a hint of an odd accent.

‘Suit yourself.’ he said. ‘I’ve still got to go back up to get the money.’ He held out his arms for the box. ‘Give it to me and I’ll be right back.’ 

Neil was torn. He’d had that happen to him a couple of times before, and then the person concerned had pretty much shut the door in his face and refused to pay. He looked at the man. He seemed young, maybe just out of his twenties, with blond curls and his face split in a friendly smile. He was barefoot, wearing jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt. Hardly the garb of someone with criminal tendencies, but you could never be too sure. Neil decided to take a chance. 

‘All right then, after you.’ he said. The man smiled, two deep dimples appearing in his cheeks. He moved to let Neil in and then shut the gate and the door behind him. Neil walked up the stairs, noting with some surprise that they were polished wood. There was the distinctive thump of club music coming from the open door at the top of the stairs and when he got to the top Neil found himself in a very nicely appointed living room, very hipster chic with more polished wooden floors and a couple of battered leather sofas. There was a huge wooden chest in front of one of them and another young man, this one dark haired in contrast with the blond behind him, was sitting with his bare feet propped on it. He was rolling what looked suspiciously like a joint. 

‘All right, mate?’ he said and Neil gave him a nod. 

‘This way.’ The blond said and gestured to a door that led into a tiny kitchen. Neil dumped the food on the counter and the blond scratched in a drawer and handed him a fifty Pound note. Neil noticed that he had rather piercing eyes, a strange mix of blue and green, the light iris clearly defined by a black line. He also noticed that there was a very odd smell in the flat, like the smell when a rat had died behind the skirting board and was slowly decomposing. It made bile rise in his throat and he suddenly regretted his decision to come up the stairs. He took the money from the blond and then noticed that he was standing a little too close for comfort. 

‘Thanks.’ he said, scrabbling in his pocket for change.

‘Keep it.’ the blond said. ‘You’re going to earn it.’

His words made Neil frown, and then recoil as the blond was suddenly in his space, pinning him against the counter. He fought back for only a few seconds, the money drifting to the floor as the man got him around the throat and held him still long enough for Neil to see him lean in. There was a sharp sting at his neck, and then nothing.

**********

Ross heard the scuffle from the kitchen and got up. As he approached he could smell the blood and his fangs descended, stimulated by the coppery stink. 

Jim had the delivery man pinned against the counter, holding him up as he drank. Ross moved in behind him, getting Jim around the waist and pressing up against the man that had been his lover for just over a quarter of a millennium. Jim had a firm grip on the delivery man’s neck, drinking at that unhurried pace he had perfected to minimise tissue damage and leave their food relatively unharmed. 

Ross pulled the thick blond hair aside and nuzzled the back of his neck. He felt Jim move, then pull away from his meal. He turned to look at Ross over his shoulder, the blue-green of his eyes luminous in the stark light of the kitchen. Ross leaned in and kissed him, a languid drag of his tongue through Jim’s mouth bringing the taste of fresh blood.  
Jim smiled when Ross moved back, blood between his teeth and his fangs glinting. Ross smiled back at him, cupping his face and admiring how beautiful he was. His desire for Jim had only grown with the passing decades. He looked past him to the delivery man. The man’s badge proclaimed him to be Neil.

‘I think Neil probably needs a rest now.’ he said and Jim snickered, leaning his head in against Ross’ jaw. 

‘Funny.’ he said and Ross let him go. He didn’t offer to help. Jim was short, a half head shorter than himself, but he was strong. He’d been a sailor when he’d been turned, used to long hours of physical labour, and becoming a vampire had only heightened that. 

He watched Jim haul the now unconscious delivery-man over his shoulder and stepped aside to let him carry him out the kitchen the moved to the doorway. Jim settled Neil on the sofa in a comfortable position and left him to sleep it off, then checked him over. One of the surprises they had discovered together was the strange effects of vampire saliva. When he finally woke up, they would send him on his way with a memory that would prove notoriously hazy about the events that had just occurred. Ross would take care of that end of things. He was far better at hypnotising the people they fed from than Jim, having had a bit of silver tongue when he was still alive.

Ross didn’t wait for Jim to return, knowing he would be carefully checking the man over to see if he was alright. Instead he started rummaging through the box of take-away in search of the bag of spring rolls. Strictly speaking he and Jim didn’t need to eat, their bodies taking all their sustenance from the blood they drank. They just really enjoyed the act of eating and the passing centuries had bought many culinary delights, including Chinese take-away. Ross located the bag and was merrily chomping away when Jim came back into the kitchen, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he saw what Ross was eating.

‘Bastard.’ he said, taking the bag back and looking inside. 

‘What?’ Ross protested with his mouth full. ‘I left you some.’ 

Jim glared at him and stalked out the kitchen, Ross in hot pursuit of the remaining spring rolls.

************

Neil woke up in his car, shivering and groggy. His first instinct was to check his watch and he noted with some alarm that is was just after eleven. He had a mild headache and his neck felt strangely stiff and he wondered if he was coming down with something. He dug his phone out his pocket and saw he had seventeen missed calls, all from work.  
‘Shit.’ Neil said and started the car. That was when he noticed the three fifty Pound notes in his lap and the mystery deepened. He honestly couldn’t remember why he was even in this place, but he was determined to get out of it as soon as possible. 

***********

Jim watched the delivery car pull off from his perch on the ledge that ran around the roof his their building. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge and drinking his beer from dinner. It had taken about two hours for the man to come round and he and Ross had pretty much managed to demolish the food he’d bought them. Once they were finished, they had taken him downstairs and out him in his car.

He heard Ross come out the roof door and turned to see him walking across, balancing beers and his cigarettes. They had turned the flat roof of the building into an impromptu roof terrace of sorts complete with astroturf and some garden furniture so they could sit out and look at the stars on a clear night, something Jim had loved to do since he’d first gone to sea at the ripe of old age of twelve. The one constant in his life, besides Ross, had been the constellations above him and they made him feel grounded in a way nothing else did.

Ross came to sit next to him, long legs straddling the ledge. He cracked one of the beers and handed it to Jim, then opened one for himself.

‘Our chicken flown the coop?’ he asked and Jim nodded. 

‘As you were coming out.’ he said. He sipped his beer, watching Ross shake a cigarette out the pack he was holding and light it with one of the endless supply of cheap plastic lighters he bought at the corner shop. He’d once bought Ross an incredibly expensive gold lighter from Dunhill during the Twenties, but Ross was notoriously absentminded with his possessions and it was kept in a drawer. He exhaled a long stream of smoke, the ember lighting up his deep hazel eyes and Jim smiled. Ross was still every bit as devastatingly handsome as he’d been that first night they had met and which had changed their lives forever.

‘Sentimental old fool.’ Ross’ voice was full of love and humour. ‘I can hear you thinking.’ Jim kicked his bare foot with his own.

‘Fuck off, Poldark.’ he said, took Ross’ cigarette out his mouth and kissed him.


End file.
